Avatar: The Last Parody
by SouthernWitch45
Summary: Long ago, Witch and Icarus had an idea.. An idea to make everyone laugh. Join them as they write parodies of the best cartoon EVER!
1. Section Leader

Hey, guys! One of my best friends and I are going to pick at the greatest cartoon EVER! We're gonna make parodies of Avatar: The Last Airbender. That's right, folks!

Today's chapter: Band Instruments

Oboe

Percussion

Brass

Woodwind

Long ago, the four band sections played together in harmony.

But everything changed when the Brass section blared their tone.

Only the Section Leader, master of all four instruments, could stop them.

But when the Band needed him most, he skipped practice.

100 beats later, my brother and I discovered the new Section Leader, an oboe. Then he squeaked, and everyone died. The end.


	2. Veggetar

Hey guys, we're back!

Today's chapter: Salad

Lettuce.

Melon.

Onion.

Carrot.

Long ago, the four veggies lived together in harmony.

Then, everything changed when the Nationion attacked.

Only the Veggetar, master of all four veggies, could stop them.

But when the Salad Bowl needed him most, he vanished.

My brother and I found the new Veggetar, Carrotar.

And although his nutrient is high, he still has a lot of ranch dip to use before he's ready to be eaten by anyone.

But I believe, Carrotar can save the Salad Bowl.


	3. Sodatar

We're back again. YAY!

Today's chapter: Soda

Mountain Dew.

Coca Cola.

Dr. Pepper.

Faygo.

Long ago, the four soda's lived happily in the vending machine.

But, everything changed when Dr. Pepper became popular.

Only the Sodatar, master of all four soda's, could stop them.

But when the Vending machine needed him most, he was sold out.

One hundred sales later, my brother and I discovered the new Sodatar. A Faygo named Grape.

He still has a lot of Juggalo's to quench, but I believe, Grape can quench the world.

Review on what you want to see next!


	4. Dedicated Gamer

We're back yet again! And, about the Veggie chapter, Alex (Icarus) had written most of that chapter. Plus, I don't think we actually realized what we put until it was uploaded.

This chapter: Games

X-box

PS3

Wii

PC

Long ago, the four systems played together in harmony.

Then, everything changed when the Wii attacked.

Only the Dedicated Gamer, master of all four systems, could stop it.

But when the world needed him most, he vanished.

Time passed and my brother and I discovered the new Dedicated Gamer, a gamer named Alex. (Nod to my co-writer.)

Alex still has a lot of levels to unlock before he's ready to play anything. But I believe, Alex can play them all.

Review on what you want next!


	5. Neutralist

We're back! This chapter is a nod to me. 3

This chapter: Music

Rap

Dubstep

Rock

Pop

Long ago, the four genres lived together in harmony.

Then, everything changed when Rock attacked. (I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL. Like seriously. I'm addicted to it.)

Only the Neutralist, listener of all four genres, could stop them.

But when the world needed him most, he vanished.

A hundred songs passed and my brother and I discovered the new Neutralist, a rocker named Iris. (Nod to me. :D)

Iris still has a lot of getting used to the other genres before she's ready to save anything. But I believe, Iris can save the ears.

Possibly one of my favorite ones. :D


	6. Fanboy

And your favorite pair is back!

This chapter- Fandoms

Doctor Who

Avatar

Homestuck

Pokemon

Long ago, the four fandoms lived on the internet in harmony

Then, everything changed when Homestuck attacked.

Only the Fanboy, master of all four fandoms, could stop it.

But when the internet needed him most, he vanished.

A hundred sagas passed and the new Fanboy was found on Tumblr.

And although his fanboying skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to freak out about anything.

But I believe, the Fanboy can save the internet.

Review what you wanna see next!


	7. Art Styles

I'm so, so sorry, guys. Alex started Band Camp, I started moving, and now we have High School. Things will be slow, but I promise, not like that.

Idea by Digi-fanCapp

This chapter: Art Styles

Realistic,

Cartoon,

Manga,

Abstract.

Long ago, the four art styles existed together in harmony. Then, everything changed when Manga attacked.

Only the True Artist, master of all four styles, could stop it.

But when the world needed him most, he retired and went to Italy for a very nice vacation.

A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the next True Artist.

Surprisingly, she was a Manga expert. Her name was Lily. She still has a lot to learn before she's ready to paint anything. But I believe, Lily can paint them all.


End file.
